


Memories of Yeshual

by Precisely_Measured_Words (Measured_Words)



Category: Adventure World (game)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Kissing, M/M, Travel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-21
Updated: 2012-11-21
Packaged: 2017-11-19 04:10:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Measured_Words/pseuds/Precisely_Measured_Words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vedran wants to share his old memories with Aleyn, but he would rather make some new ones...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories of Yeshual

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nary](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nary/gifts).



Aleyn listened to Vedran chatter about the city and old memories from when he'd lived there seven years before, but he'd been focusing on other details for a while. He paused, peering down a likely looking alleyway between two shops.

"Is there anything down here?"

"Ah. Not that I remember?"

"Mind if we take a look? I thought I saw something..."

Vedran shrugged and followed, until Aleyn turned and took him by the shoulders. Moments later they were pressed up against the dark stone wall, Vedran kissing his way down Aleyn's neck. It was time to make some new memories...


End file.
